paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
United Puppies
Halloween Story, Link - Ryder buys a Haunted Decoration Want to be apart? , if yes, read this Time: , Day/Month/Year: / / You have to ask with your pup The United Puppies is an organization founded and made by Toshiba Innovation United Puppies in the PAW Patrol universe was founded during 1936 by Toshiba Innovation, At the time it was founded, it had 12,000 members only, increasing each year by 2,000. during the Second World War, the organization hid in Adventure Bay when it was not founded yet, the group was able to find and hire 4,000 pups in Adventure Bay, and by the end of World War II, the organization began to lose more member due to the WWII depression in Adventure Bay, then the founder gave it to the great grandparents of Ryder, then to the grandparents of Ryder, they were successful that they were able to bring more members by the end of the 1970s, during a celebration in 1995, another threat occurred and the Adventure Pups War occurred that injured 2,000 pups, some with heavy injuries, hopefully no one died due to the use of dog food as bullets and an old tissue roll as cannons, the United Puppies were able to find more members and the pups who were injured were put back to service, despite that, enemy threats are planning to bomb the headquarters and injure all puppies, among them is Foggy Bottom's organization, a current threat to the United Puppies, during 2014, the United Puppies were able to have over 120,000,000 members and one human member, obviously Ryder. On October 10, 2014, The group was able to plan an operation in order to collect data from the other threats, and however, the group was able to collect the data from Foggy Bottom's organization and other enemy groups, during December 24, the group almost went into it's fate by a bombing from the Chinese Navy and the Vietnam Navy, however they failed to locate the group and accidentally bombed an island which they mistook as Adventure Bay, the group was saved and was able to celebrate Christmas at 1:00 AM, Dec 25. Notice: Anyone who is part of the leaderboard will be free to roam the ranks :3, but only if I want too * Toshiba Innovation - founder * Takota - Admiral * World and Civil - Insurgent * Noah - Insurgent * Capone - Insurgent * Brandy - Insurgent * Graham - Fine Member * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Not a Spam, just the amount of members here For the Starter Ranks * A badge reading "STARTER" * White shirt * Blue coat * (Optional) Tag reading "United Puppies" For the Sapphire Ranks * A badge reading "SAPPHIRE" * Blue shirt * Collar * Green coat * (Optional) a badge of the Adventure Bay helpers For the Emerald Ranks * A badge reading "EMERALD' * Gold shirt * Helmet and goggles * White coat * Collar * Pup Pack - equipped with high-tech gadgets like a parachute with rockets, See-through goggles and Radar For the Ruby Ranks * A badge reading "RUBY' * Ruby shirt * Helmet and goggles * Special Tactics coat - equipped with pockets, with phones, radar and GPS * Pup Pack - can transform into a aircraft, equipped with a jet pack, radar, Food Blasters and Pup Treat Missiles (PTMs) For the SOCRATIVE * A badge reading "ADMIN" or "SOCRATIVE" * Diamond shirt * Helmet and goggles - unlike the others, this is equipped with a flashlight and GPS * United Puppies coat - blue, with a white paw, has pockets, equipped with Zipline, hanglider, and GPS * Pup Pack - equipped with an extra GPS, radar, Food Blasters, Pup Treat Missiles (PTMs) and a parachute with rockets For the Science a Department (Part of the SOCRATIVE section) * Lab Coat * Pup Pack - equipped with a computer and radar * Goggles '''FOUNDER' There are no uniform actually... Easy to get ranks * Member - the main rank, you get once you join the group already * Fine Member - if you were able to pass the test 2 times, you will get this already * Insurgent - whenever you are participating in meetings for 3 times, you could get this rank already * Insurgent II - last starter rank, you get this if you participate in operation planning Medium to get ranks * General - participate in the wars * Admiral - leads 100 soldiers in the war * War Leader - leads 300 soldiers in the war * War President - leads 500 soldiers in the war * Divergent - helps the War President, War Leader and Admiral * Divergent II - helps all people in this rank Hard to get ranks * Treasurer - helps other people 50 times * Objective Admiral - helps other people 100 times * Titan Admiral - helps other people 200 times * Gold Admiral - helps other people 300 times * Iron Admiral - helps other people 400 times * Diamond Admiral - helps other people 500 times * Secretary - helps other people 600 times * Advanced Secretary - helps other people 700 times * Admitary - (mix off Admi'ral and Secre'tary) if the secretary acts like a admiral, he would be rewarded with this rank * Vice President - if your able to lead a war as an Admitary, you will get this rank Extreme to get ranks * Advanced Vice President - lead 1,000 soldiers as a Vice President * President - make the area safe as a President, if not, you will be kicked out and be A. Vice President again * President II - help the SOCRATIVE Scientific Organism and Creative at Royal Activties, Titan Imperial Vanilla Empire ranks, this rank is impossible to receive and if an admin asks for position, he or she might receive this class of people immediately, * Admin President - For admins only * Bureaucrats - For admins only, they have the power to remove anyone who is mean in this group * Bureaucrats II - For admins only, they can banish and punish anyone who is mean in this group * Group Moderator - For admins only, they can banish someone for 1,000 hours, * Advanced Group Moderator - For admins only, they can lead all members in the SOCRATIVE only * Trusted Admin Leader - For admins only, they can lead all members in the Ruby, Emerald, Sapphire and Starter ranks * Heavy Duty Group Leader - For lucky people and admins, they can banish any pups who swears and is mean for 365 days For the science section - If you prefer science, you would receive this * Professor - Lucky people only * Scientist - Study about the history of the enemy group * Laboratory Scientists - Test and identify a secret item kept for 100 months * Researchers - Test and identify a secret item kept for 200 years * War Duty Researcher Scientist - Test, identify and participate in wars for 10 months * Titan Researcher Scientist - Test, identify and participate in wars for 1 year * Epic War Duty Researcher Scientist - Test, identify and participate in wars for 2 years * United Puppies Advanced researcher Scientist - Test, identify, participate and help SOCRATIVE for 20 months * World Class researcher Scientist - Test, identify, participate and help SOCRATIVE for 2 years Federal Organism Under National Department Enterprises Ranks, only one person have this class of ranks, it is actually rewarded to Toshiba Innovation. Scientific Organism and Creative at Royal Activities Department Enterprises Ranks, it is a group only for the admins and founder, and this reward will be available to few users, who are lucky enough * SOCRATIVE supporter - supports 2 members of the SOCRATIVE members * Great Grand Member - in the group for 3 months :3 only given to 1 member * Foreign SOCRATIVE member - if your not American, and you like SOCRATIVE, you will be given this rank, for all You can add pictures, but should be United Puppies related, if it is a pup picture, make sure he or she wears the United Puppies Uniform assigned per rank :) LogoofUP.jpeg|Second Logo of the United Puppies imageshhshshs.jpeg|1st Logo of the United Puppies some facts about this organization * This is a parody of United Nations * This is the first Group by Toshiba Innovation * The ranks Insurgent, Insurgent II, Divergent and Divergent II is a reference to the movies Divergent & Insurgent There is a country, full of pride, we help the people, no matter what United Puppies, we shall help the people, in our minds, no matter what In the sea through the hills that we could help people, our banner is to help people And we have to save the people from the enemies, we have to make it endless no matter what Because of the United Puppies, we help the people from the tragedies, the flag is waving with the wind So that we help the suffering.. Is the anthem nice? Yes No Here are some polls Do you think this army is interesting and cool? Yes No Do you agree and like the ranks? Yes, they are cool Yes No No, they are boring and useless Should I add more ranks (if 20 votes on the yes or no, I will add or not add the ranks) Yes No Should I hire pups here? (If yes, you have to ask if your pup could join, if not, no need to join :3) Yes No Here are the United Puppies daily news * The founder saw another PAW Patrol Fanon wikia, if you want to see, search it up, copy this link: the-new-paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com ,once you search, you might probably see former users here, just see what they say :0 Some stuff about the navy * Wikia Contributers can join but only as members * I don't deny any access, I agree already * Whenever someone is mean, Toshiba or the SOCRATIVE ranks will remove you * I do not accept wars without planning, I also don't allow violent wars, we use pup treats as weapons * I hate auto invasions, so if you force me via message wall, I might be forced to give you warnings * I don't accept bad people * If your inactive, I will remove you, once you come back, your position and rank will be saved, so do not worry :3 Origin I was hoping to make a navy because of inspirations from other groups, so I made this group Trivia * It is my first group guys! So during October 29, it is the anniversary of the founding of the group :3 * Do not worry to ask, I am kind :3 * I like PAW Patrol a lot, sadly there is school, so I can't watch though * I am a Filipino, so my time is way advanced than the other countries, also because I'm near the equator, * I got used to this wikia by reading cool stuff Polls Is the group interesting? Yes No Should I make it more interesting? Yes No If you want to meet the creator, visit Toshiba Innovation, he is often early in US Time, or Philippine Time Here are some hours behind (US Time) *''' New York - 12 hours behind''' *''' Cupertino - 15 hours behind''' *''' Blacksburg - 12 hours behind''' *''' Anchorage - 16 hours behind''' *''' Atlanta - 12 hours behind''' *''' Baltimore - 12 hours behind''' *''' Monterey - 15 hours behind''' *''' Memphis - 13 hours behind''' *''' Miami - 12 hours behind''' *''' Las Vegas - 15 hours behind''' *''' Minneapolis - 13 hours behind''' *''' Boston - 12 hours behind''' *''' Los Angeles - 15 hours behind''' *''' Louisville - 12 hours behind''' *''' New Orleans - 13 hours behind''' *''' Washington DC - 12 hours behind''' *''' Charlotte - 12 hours behind''' *''' Cleveland - 12 hours behind''' *''' Chicago - 13 hours behind''' *''' Dallas - 13 hours behind''' *''' Detroit - 12 hours behind''' *''' Madison - 13 hours behind''' *''' Seattle - 15 hours behind''' Activity Feed Category:Organization Category:Fanon Organizations